There Is No Power On This Earth That Can Stop Me
by Hajabeg
Summary: "Her name is not to be mentioned, but every single being known in the whole of reality and creation calls her by one letter, and one letter only: Q." AU. Faberry/Doctor Who crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this fic goes for my favorite Dalek because it is her birthday and I said that I would write her a Faberry/Doctor Who fic so here it is. I hope you like it. And everyone that reads it as well. Next part should be up next Sunday if all goes according to plan, xoxo Hajabeg._

* * *

**_There Is No Power On This Earth That Can Stop Me_**

She has traveled through time and space countless times. She has seen entire civilizations die and she has watched new planets be born. She crosses the stars in a small blue police box –that is bigger on the inside; and she had fought in many battles and wars, always trying to save the innocents.

It's all she does. Constantly. And she's rather fond of it… most of the time.

Her name is not to be mentioned, but every single being known in the whole of reality and creation calls her by one letter, and one letter only: Q.

She's the daughter of the Bad Wolf.

She's the daughter of the Doctor.

And this is the story of how she met Rachel Berry, the child of the TARDIS.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Rachel hit the floor with a hard thud.

Confused, and slightly lost, she looked around just to find herself inside a room filled with medical boxes. Everything was dark and her head wouldn't stop hurting. And she couldn't, for the life of her, remember what the hell had happened or how did she even get to where she currently was.

Trying to stand up, Rachel felt something fell to the floor, and when she looked down, the memories came rushing back to her faster than a blink of the eye.

The burning of the Earth.

An entire fleet of daleks.

Her friends, fighting for a greater good, defending their planet, protecting what they loved so much until their last breath.

And the Doctor… oh, her beloved Doctor…

"NO!" Rachel screamed, grabbing her head and looking everywhere. She stood up, on shaky legs, and reached for a door she couldn't find. "Doctor! Let me out! Doctor!"

She kicked boxes and desperately searched for escape routes while a single memory flashed through her mind, over and over again…

* * *

_"I don't understand how this is happening!" Rachel screamed, trying to be heard over all the noise that was currently around them. "How is it possible? How can a Dalek travel through time and space as well? And why the hell is the TARDIS acting up on us?"_

_"I don't know." The man in front of her replied back, talking calmly. "But I do know that I will figure it out or I'll die trying!" He pushed some buttons and the whole place shook under their feet. "Where? Where are you taking us? Why won't you let me fly you?"_

_"Doctor!" Rachel called after him, looking at the screen with confused eyes. "I think we're about to have a very violent landing!"_

_"What?" The man asked, pushing even more buttons and pulling some kind of handle towards him. "Where? What does the reading says?" He ran towards the door and stood in front of it, ready to open it as soon as the TARDIS stopped shaking._

_"Earth." Rachel answered, incredulously, while her eyes widened as much as possible when she read what the monitor was picking up. "But Doctor–"_

_"Impossible." He said, the doors in front of him already open. "The TARDIS has to be mistaken!"_

_Rachel walked away from the controls, stumbling backwards and feeling like every ounce of air had left her lungs. "Doctor… the TARDIS… she's never mistaken," the companion mumbled. _

_Her body was shaking violently and her heart was about to explode at any second because of how fast it was beating. She knew what she was going to see the moment she stepped on the threshold of the time machine. Rachel had spent enough time living inside the TARDIS to know what every single one of her readings meant and she was definitely not ready for what she was about to face._

_But the Doctor, and her friends, needed her. Rachel was extremely aware of that fact; she knew that it wasn't time to fall apart and the brunette knew that, no matter how ugly things were shaping up to be, it wasn't the end of the world._

_Not yet, anyways._

_"Rachel…" The Doctor's voice sounded sad and slightly hollowed. "I'm so sorry."_

_"No." The girl shook her head, took a deep breath, and walked towards the doors of the TARDIS. "Is not over yet. Not while I still have hope!"_

_The Doctor looked at her with sadness and amazement filling his tired gaze. "The Earth is burning up, Rachel." He said, confirming the readings and Rachel's fears with his words. "The planet is dying. Your home is about to vanish for good, and when it does, it'll take whatever's left of its people with it."_

_Rachel looked outside –where the buildings of the city of New York were crumbling down while the trees of Central Park burned to the ground and the sky above them, red and void of sunrays, served as a home for the enemies of the Earth–._

_"Who are you, and what have you done to my _mad man with a red box?_" Rachel asked, closing her hands until her knuckles turned white and then pointing to the sky. "Look at them! Up and above us, owning the stars, thinking of themselves as Gods because they don't have anything to fear! Look how they destroy Earth, my planet, the very same place you have come to love so much!" She screamed, angry and disappointed because the man she admired and loved so much was definitely not acting like his usual self. "Can you honestly look at that fleet of daleks ships, Doctor, and tell me that you won't defend the very same thing you swore to protect so many regenerations ago?"_

_But before the Doctor could provide an answer, the TARDIS' phone started to ring loudly. Rachel gave him an annoyed look and then stormed out, picking up the auricular with force._

_"This is the TARDIS."_

_"_Rachel, where the hell are you?_" at the other side of the line, Santana Lopez was panting. "_I don't know how much longer we can fight them off!_"_

_"Where are you?" Rachel asked her best friend, urgently. _

_"_I don't know, in some kind of basement located at the upper side of the city. Brittany got some of us out before she…_"_

_"She what?" the companion asked, _

_"I couldn't save her." _

_"No…"_

_"_There's no time now._" Santana cut her off, the tears that were probably running down her face clearly visible through her voice. "_The Doctor has to come and get us out!_"_

_"We will. I promise you. We just landed and I'm on my way." Rachel rushed to reassure her friend, trying to hold back her sobs and pleading with her always-expressive eyes to the powerful man in front of her to help them. _

_He nodded quickly, already starting up the TARDIS. "Keep Santana on the line, I need to lock on coordinates!" he shouted, running around the controllers, pushing buttons and pulling handles._

_"San… everything looks… what happened?"_

_"_They came out of nowhere._" The Latina explained quickly over the yells and screams that Rachel could hear coming from her end of the call. "_One second New York City was being New York City and the other the whole damn planet was being invaded by fucking daleks!_" Santana cursed loudly and then rushed to say. "_Torchwood contacted us right before they went down, apparently, the daleks got their hands on a device that allowed them to travel through parallel univer–_" There was a loud crash and the line went dead for a whole minute. _

_"Santana? San?" The brunette asked, receiving nothing but a deathly flat tone as a reply. "S, are you still there?" Rachel yelled, her emotions destroying whatever was left of her own sanity. "Santana Lopez, you answer me right now!"_

_"Rachel…"_

_"What happened? What's going on?" she pushed every possible command for the phone to call back but nothing came through. "Why isn't Santana answering to me?" Rachel tried to get a hold of the monitor but the Doctor stopped her before she could reach it._

_"You need to calm down!" He said firmly. And this new tone –a perfect mix of anger and desolation– echoed so strongly in the girl that it stopped her imminent breakdown right there and then. The Doctor took a deep breath and added, more calmly. "The Earth is about to blow up, Rachel, do you honestly expect that a phone line was going to hold for much longer?"_

_"Do you have them?" she asked abruptly, pushing his hands off her shoulder and trying to approach the monitor once again. "Do you know where Santana is?"_

_"I do." He confirmed, still in her way. "And I need your help to protect what I love."_

_"What do I have to do?" Rachel asked, trying to ignore the bad sensation spreading all over her whole body. "Tell me, Doctor. How do I help?"_

_He kissed her forehead, briefly, and smiled at her with the biggest grin he could possibly muster. "You're amazing, unique, incredible, fantastic! …You, Rachel Berry, the brightest star in the universe!"_

_"Doctor?"_

_"Here, take this." The man handed over his sonic screwdriver and then pointed to a small door at the back of the TARDIS, a royal blue door that Rachel had never seen in her life. "We don't have enough power to get through the daleks' defense, therefore, I need you to help me out by powering up our baby."_

_"What do I do?" Rachel asked, going against her sixth sense for the first time ever and ignoring the overwhelming sadness that wanted to take over her emotions. "Tell me!"_

_"Point the screwdriver at the center of the electronic tower, press the red button and hold onto it." He instructed, running around the center of the TARDIS and mumbling under his breath. "Quickly, we don't have much time!"_

_Rachel ran towards the door and the moment she set foot inside the empty room, the whole place sealed itself. "Doctor!" She screamed, banging on the door and looking around for some way to escape. "Doctor, what is happening?"_

_"I'm sorry… so, so sorry." He said, softly, pressing a hand against the door Rachel was currently banging on. "There's nothing I can do to save them."_

_"What are you talking about?" his companion asked, desperately. "Let me out!"_

_"You know that I won't do that." The doctor said, sighing when the TARDIS started the countdown. "The burning of the Earth is a fixed point in time, Rachel. It always has been."_

_"No!"_

_"Your mother knew this, before she died, and she made me promise that–" He choked on his own words. "This is me… keeping my promise, protecting what I love."_

_…5_

_"No, Doctor, don't do this to me!"_

_"I set the TARDIS to auto destruction because I know the blast will be enough to wipe every stinky dalek out of the sky." He explained, ignoring Rachel's angry words. "I can't save the Earth, it's too late for that, but I will save the universe from them."_

_…4_

_"Listen to me!" Rachel pleaded. "We can fix this. Together. Let me help you!"_

_"You have already given me everything I could possibly need, child." He smiled and let his forehead touch the same place Rachel's was, on the other side of the door. "You made me feel loved and important. You reminded me of what it felt to be a mentor, a father, and I will never forget that."_

_...3_

_"Rachel, my shining star."_

_The girl chuckled, willing her tears to go away because she didn't want to hurt her Doctor more than he was already hurting. "Prettier than ten thousand suns put together." Rachel added, just like she did whenever the Doctor called her that._

_"The brightest one in the whole of creation."_

_…2_

_"Doctor, I…"_

_…1_

_"Quite right, too." He said, understanding everything she was trying to say even though Rachel hadn't spoken more than two words. "Be happy, for me. Live."_

_And before she knew it, the whole TARDIS started to shatter into pieces. Rachel banged on the door one more time, calling for the Doctor; but a warm sensation was already surrounding her body, making the floor beneath her feet disappear forever, along with her Doctor, and her world._


	2. Chapter 2

_**There Is No Power On This Earth That Can Stop Me**_

"Doctor!" Rachel screamed again, looking down at the Doctor's red sonic screwdriver, refusing to accept what had happened. "Doctor, the joke has been going on for too long. It's time to stop!"

She picked up the device and pointed to nowhere, trying to get a reading of where she actually was. "Come on," Rachel mumbled under her breath. "Tell me there's a way to get out of here."

Just as she finished talking, the screwdriver beeped back to life and a hidden door located behind one of the boxes Rachel had kicked, opened up slowly.

"What the hell?" A very familiar voice echoed in Rachel's ears, making the brunette smile as wide as possible and jump the person before they even realized there was someone else there.

"Santana!" Rachel cried out with joy. "Y–you're here. You're alive!"

"Hey, back off!" The Latina pushed herself out of Rachel's surprising embrace with force. "Who the hell are you, and how the fuck do you know my name?" she asked, pointing her gun at Rachel with narrowed eyes.

The brunette stumbled back confused. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked, feeling hurt and angry. "This isn't even remotely funny, Lopez!"

"Does it look like I'm fucking around, hobbit?" The Latina replied, taking a step closer and finally noticing the screwdriver in Rachel's hand. "How did you get that?"

"Santana, please. We don't have time for games," Rachel replied, starting to get annoyed. "Where's the Doctor?" the brunette asked, walking towards the door but being brusquely stopped. "What are you doing?" Rachel tried to shake the hand off her shoulder, but Santana was just too strong. "Let me go!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that in a second." the taller brunette replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "How do you know my name? And what do you want with Q?"

"Q?" Rachel asked, confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Santana?"

"Okay, that's it!" Santana put her gun on Rachel's back and pushed her with it. "Start walking, and remember this… I'll blow your brains out if you as much as dare to resist me, put on a funny show, or talk to me again!"

Rachel was ready to protest again, but before she opened her mouth, she thought better of it. Not because she was currently being pointed at with a gun, but because the sooner she humored Santana and her madness, the sooner she would get to her Doctor.

"This is the black panther calling the white unicorn, over," Santana suddenly said, startling Rachel and making her stumble over her own feet. "Move it," the Latina grunted, pushing her shoulder with the gun and directing them down a deserted hallway that Rachel had never seen before.

"_Oh, hello! This is the one and only white unicorn talking to my favorite kitty cat. What's up, babe? ...over._" Rachel immediately recognized the cheerful voice as one that could only belong to Brittany Santana blushed deeply and rolled her eyes before muttering under her breath, glaring at a giggling Rachel before explaining, "She just likes cute names, okay?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, more than used to her best friend's unique take on life, but still smiling widely. She held back her tears of relief and lifted her chin as high as possible. Brittany was alive and that only meant that everything had been just a very awful nightmare.

Besides, it was good to know that no matter how weird Santana was acting, some things always stayed the same.

"Listen, something interesting… let's say… showed up, can you tell Q to meet us in the central lab? Over."

"_Sure thing, black panther,_" the blonde happily replied, making Rachel snort because the name was just too ridiculous. "_I'll see you there in three minutes, over!_"

Santana pushed Rachel again, rather harshly, and guided her through a series of hallways and doors in complete silence before they reached one of the main rooms.

"Stay right there. And remember, you move, I blow your brain out. Got it?" the Latina asked, stepping beside Rachel and pulling out what looked like a key in the form of a phone box.

"Yeah, got it," Rachel answered, fighting her need to roll her eyes at Santana because the girl was acting odd without any reasonable explanation.

Santana nodded, frowned deeply, and walked until she was right in front of the locked door. She extended her arm and a holographic control board appeared out of nowhere. She then placed the phone box key over it, causing everything to shine in a bright blue light for a split second before the door clicked open, almost imperceptibly.

"San!" Brittany rushed to her girlfriend the moment there was enough space for her to fit through the heavy door. "Are you alright? You sounded cranky over the radio."

Brittany took in Santana's tense posture and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Q?" Santana asked, choosing to avoid the blonde's questions while making sure to step between her and Rachel without being too obvious.

"Right here," A voice that Rachel had never heard before answered calmly. She looked around, trying to find the source of it and when she did… well, her whole world stopped.

The woman standing in front of her –young, full of elegance and absolutely gorgeous– was staring at Rachel with intense hazel eyes and a mildly surprised expression splashed on her face.

"Impossible…" the blonde mumbled as she took a step forward, but stopped when Santana arrogantly announced.

"You wanted the Doctor?" The Latina asked with a smirk. "Well, here you have her."

And just like that, Rachel snapped out of her dazzled state to glare fiercely at Santana. "That's it! Enough with the joke already!"

"Hey, watch how you talk to me, smurf!" The girl snapped back, pushing Rachel's shoulders and pointing her gun to the girl's head. "Talk to me like that again and I'll–"

"Santana!" The blonde reprimanded her. "You should know by now, perfectly well, how much I loathe violence." Her eyes turned as serious as her voice, "Put the gun away before I make it disappear for good."

"Whatever, Q," the Latina said, lowering the gun and crossing her arms over her defensively. "Still, if she tries something funny, I'll break her nose in a blink."

Rachel touched her face and frowned, mildly hurt because her best friend should've known better than to threaten her with one of the girl's biggest weaknesses.

"Where's the Doctor?" she decided to ask, instead, because Rachel knew that he wouldn't let her friends go on so far with their joke if he was aware of it. "I'm being serious, Santana. I need to tell him about this crazy dream I had about the Earth and the daleks and why–"

Rachel's ramble was abruptly cut off by the distinct sound of the TARDIS' incoming landing. She whipped her head around, frantically looking for the time machine. However, when she found what she thought she was looking for, she stopped in place, jaw dropped when she saw a blue police box instead of a red one.

"What the–?" Rachel broke away from Santana's hold and walked until she was standing right in front of the TARDIS. She quickly ran around it, just to make sure it was actually her Doctor's time machine and then –under Q's constantly amazed and vigilant gaze– she knocked on the door.

"Doctor! Doctor! Why is the TARDIS blue?!" Rachel banged on the door, starting to feel like she was losing her mind. "Doctor, answer me! Doctor!"

"Oi! You!" someone –actually, it was another blonde woman that looked a bit older but almost as beautiful as Q– hastily opened the door and frowned down at Rachel. "Why are you banging on my TARDIS like that?"

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked, dumbfounded. "Did you just say _your_ TARDIS?"

"She marries the Doctor one day, and the next, she thinks she's the owner of the whole universe," a younger and less blonde looking boy said, appearing over the woman's shoulder and pushing her out of the way. "Talk about the prodigy big sister."

"Now isn't the time to be jealous, Uncle Tony," Q said with a smirk, receiving a teasing smile from the older blonde in reply, and making Rachel notice just how alike their manners were.

"Yes, listen to Q because she's as wise as her father," Q blushed, pleased, as the older blonde continued talking, "I mean… do I really need to mention the Bad Wolf?"

"Wait a second," Rachel stopped the banter by putting her hands in her head and taking a deep breath. To be honest, all this madness was making her extremely anxious. Even more so after having such a horrible nightmare. "What do you guys know about Bad Wolf? They aren't even from this universe!"

"They?" both blondes asked, perplexed.

"Hey, Q, where did she come from?" Tony asked, jerking his thumb in Rachel's direction with a loud laugh. "And how on Earth does she have a red sonic screwdriver?"

"What?" Q, Brittany, and the older blonde woman squeaked at the same time. "That's impossible!" Q added, walking towards Rachel and trying to reach the device but being surprised to find a very strong hand pressed against her chest, effectively stopping her advances.

"Don't you dare touch Toto!" the brunette glared at Q. She then turned her head to glare at everyone else around her. Brittany included, because Rachel was just tired of what was going on.

"This isn't the time for games, don't you understand, Santana?" Rachel focused her attention on the Latina and then mumbled. "I had a dream, an awful one." Her voice broke at the mere memory, but she powered through it.

"The Earth was burning up and the daleks were back from extinction, and Brittany was dead, and you were dying and the Doctor… he… he wasn't doing anything to help me save everything I loved. Not a single thing!"

"Impossible," The older blonde mumbled, staring at Rachel with a shocked expression. Q looked at her, and apparently the look on the woman's face was enough to confirm whatever theory she had, because her eyes opened wide and surprised as well.

"That's how I know everything had to be a just a bad dream," Rachel answered, agreeing wholeheartedly and even nodding to reaffirm her story because they were finally listening to her. "The Doctor would never stand by and let the Earth burn. He would never let my friends die. And most definitely, he would never, ever, let a dalek win."

"Umm… you're… what is your name?" Q asked, approaching Rachel very slowly, almost like she were afraid of making the brunette disappear from any sudden movement on her part.

"Rachel. I'm Rachel Berry," the companion replied quietly, since she still had no idea about who the hell all these blondes were. "And you are?"

"My name is Rose Tyler," the older woman spoke before Q had time to reply. "And I think I finally understand what's going on."

"Clearly, a joke," Rachel said petulantly. "And one that has gone on too far because you never, ever, mess with the TARDIS!" she casted a look towards the box and frowned even more when she saw it once again.

"Painting her blue… I can't even begin to explain what–"

"Rachel," Q interrupted her kindly. She put a hand over the brunette's shoulders and suddenly, the young companion couldn't help but feel safe and protected. She couldn't help but try to understand what this thrilling sensation –that shoot through her entire body with such a simple touch– actually meant. "I think there's something important that you really need to know."

The brunette saw Rose and Q exchange a very concerned look and she couldn't help but tense her shoulders. "Where's the Doctor?" Rachel asked, willing the heavy feeling sitting on her stomach to go away and the extremely cold trepidation to leave her body. "What is happening? Why did I dream such an awful thing?"

"Because you weren't dreaming," Rose explained patiently, and somehow, Rachel couldn't help but be reminded of her very own Doctor. "You said that the daleks were extinct in your world. You said that the Bad Wolf was from another universe and that the TARDIS you know so well is red… and you– you keep expecting the Doctor to show up when in reality, Rachel, the Doctor has been standing right in front of you all along."

"What?" the brunette mumbled, confused to no end and feeling like she was about to pass out at any second. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Santana shook her head and walked until she was right in Rachel's face. "What she's trying to say is that in this time, the daleks are our worst enemies. In this world, Rose Tyler still is the Bad Wolf. In this universe, the TARDIS is blue. And here, _she_–," the Latina grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and turned her until she was once again facing the younger blonde. "She, _Q_, is our Doctor."

Rachel rolled her eyes, hard. "Santana, I am not falling for that trick again. You're my best friend. I know you better than you know yourself, and I am aware that you're always trying to mess with me."

"Wake up, short stuff!" Santana snapped, feeling partly annoyed because the girl didn't want to believe a single word out of anything she had said. "I don't know you. I never have!"

"Oy! That's enough," Rose reprehended her. "There's no time to be rude," she glared at Santana, "Or stubborn," she leveled her gaze with Rachel and both girls backed down immediately. "Clearly, there's something big going on here, given that our feisty brunette managed to jump between universes without having our devices set off the alarms."

"They didn't pick up a single trail?" Tony asked, scratching the top of his head. "Well, that's a problem."

"Maybe the sonic screwdriver she's carrying interfered with our systems," Brittany added, trying to be helpful.

"Excuse you?" Rachel said, letting out a surprised breath, but the brunette was ignored by everyone around her –except for Q, who simply couldn't take her eyes off her– because they were too busy trying to come up with an explanation.

"The TARDIS did notice her intrusion, though, because she brought us here instead of taking us to our intended destination." Rose commented. "Although, she always does whatever the hell she wants."

"Intrusion? You all actually think I traveled between universes?" Rachel asked, snorting at the hilarity of everything. "That's impossible, even _I_ know that."

"Do you know any other reasonable explanation as to what's going on then?" Q questioned her. When Rachel didn't replied, she added, "I know this might be very hard to accept, but Rachel, what you had wasn't a nightmare." She pulled out something that strongly resembled the brunette's sonic screwdriver –except Q's was blue– and extended the free hand towards the brunette. "May I show you something?"

"You–" the companion stared at the device in Q's hand with her mouth hanging open. "How?"

"My father passed it on to me when he… _retired_." The blonde beauty explained. "It's been mine for quite a few years."

Rachel gaped. "But the technology you need to make one is long gone. It's… the Doctor, he told me it was impossible to make another one!"

"Let me show you what you understandably refuse to believe," Q requested softly, extending her open hand towards the girl and pointing her sonic screwdriver towards the sky with the other. "Let me prove to you, Rachel Berry, that everything you think that cannot be… that even the unthinkable, becomes possible just because you exist right in the moment. Right here."

Feeling extremely overwhelmed, Rachel looked at every single person surrounding her in the eyes. The Doctor had told her once that the eyes of a human being were always mirroring their emotions. He told her that humans' eyes were different from the eyes of every other being in the universe because they were meant to make other species trust humans.

A person's eyes could never lie. And as Rachel stared at every one of them intently, she realized that –as it happened _almost_ always– her Doctor has been right.

Santana was scowling in such a disgruntled way that it made Rachel think about that one time the Latina basically threw a tantrum because the Doctor didn't want to take her to Alfava Metraxis to see the Maze of The Dead. Everybody knew that it was an irrational request –because the place was infested with Weeping Angels– but Santana always got upset when something didn't turn out the way she wanted it. And so, the girl was stubborn enough to stop talking to the Doctor for at least a whole week until Rachel managed to convince her to join them on a journey to the borders of the universe.

That was typical Santana Lopez. She was either the personification of indifference or a storm waiting to be unleashed. And although Rachel had seen her act in both ways many times before, it hurt to know that –joke or not– her best friend was having that very same reaction towards her current –and very stressing– situation.

She turned to Brittany, since she was the only other face in the room that Rachel was familiarized with, but her friend's blue eyes were just full of concern and utter worry. Which didn't help the companion at all given the fact that Brittany was an extremely sensitive person, and she pretty much worried about every creature existent in the universe.

The young boy, Tony, looked at her like she had three heads and her presence there simply couldn't be possible. There was also something off about him, something that made Rachel's gut stand on permanent alert while it also made her feel dread all the way from her toes to the hair at the back of her neck.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed her scrutinizing him, and Rachel fought back a shiver as she turned to the older woman.

Rose Tyler looked like someone that has seen and lived a lot in her existence. She looked wise and strong and compassionate. She knew how to fly the TARDIS and she was allegedly the Bad Wolf. Even though Rachel wasn't particularly fond of believing the last bit of information, there was something about the way in which Rose was looking at her that just made the young companion want to trust her with all she had.

The woman's brown eyes were stared back at her with unmasked understanding like she knew what it felt like to wake up in a world where you didn't have what you loved the most. Rose seemed to know how it felt to be stuck in a universe she didn't belong, far away from her home and separated from her very own Doctor.

Then there was Q, who hadn't taken her bright hazel eyes off Rachel from the moment she entered the room.

There was something… no, everything about the gorgeous blonde made the brunette feel sheltered and warm and surprisingly at home. It was a weird feeling, something that Rachel had never felt before, but at the same time was ridiculously easy to identify.

For as long as the companion had been alive, Rachel has been blindly looking for _something_. Pursuing something that she didn't know what it was. All her life, Rachel went from planet to planet, flying across the stars in a red box with a mad man by her side, searching for that very something her soul wanted more than anything, and that _something_ that her heart not-so-secretly ached for.

Somehow, in the middle of all the chaos, she had found that _something _she was looking for all her existence.

Because the moment Rachel truly looked at Q, she saw every answer she ever needed to know written all over her stoic and gorgeous face. The moment she took a couple of steps forward and saw the way in which Q's eyes shone with barely contained hope and the promise of infinite possibilities, Rachel knew she had made the right choice, regardless of the consequences. The moment she lifted her hand to meet, halfway, Q's already inviting arm, Rachel knew that she was accepting the unbelievable truth. She was resigning herself to the fact that the world she lived in, all her life, was gone. She was embracing the doom of her very own universe.

The moment Q's hand wrapped securely around hers, Rachel discovered that as long as she had her hand to hold, as long as Q –this stranger that she met only minutes ago but somehow managed to make Rachel feel like they had known each other all their lives– was by her side she would be strong enough to overcome anything.

"Show me the answers, _Doctor_," she said with a tone of voice that was nothing but strong and determined. Q nodded, and just like that, Rachel felt the floor under her feet disappear once again.


End file.
